onceuponatimeroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Hans
Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles (better known as Hans) is a recurring character that appears in season 4 of ABC's Once Upon A Time. He is the youngest of thirteen royal princes. He is portrayed by EternallyFrozen13 on this wiki. About Him Hans is the youngest of thirteen royal princes. His brothers ignored him and pretended he was invisible. Because of this, Hans wanted to prove his worth, ultimately deciding to marry another royal from a differing kingdom. All Hans ever wanted to do was just to prove his worth to his brothers. Appearance Hans is a handsome young man in his early twenties. He has fair skin, green eyes, auburn hair, sideburns and a light dusting of freckles across his nose. He is slender and quite tall. As a prince, his traditional wear consists of a blue shirt, an indigo waistcoat, a magenta ascot, a grey and black jacket with patterns, dark blue pants and black, knee-high boots. He also wears white gloves. He wears a grey jacket with waves, a purple interior and gold designs during the cold weather and a black leather belt. He wears grey gloves with this outfit. Personality Hans is quite manipulative and lying, however, he has good traits. He is talented, ambitious, resourceful, charismatic and courageous. And because his brothers shut him out for many years, he tries to prove his worth, showing his ambitious side. It can be argued that his negative personality can be influenced since his brothers caused him emotional trauma by ignoring and abusing him emotionally. Trivia * He and Araba fall in love and have a child together. * He loves fencing. * His favorite foods are sandwiches. * He is 23-years-old. * He is most presumably Danish. It is not known where the Southern Isles are located, yet. * The name Hans is of Scandinavian origin derived from the name "Johannes" which means "Gift from God." * He is excellent at swordfighting. * He is a naval officer. * He owns a pet horse named Sitron. * He is shown to be skilled in using crossbows. * The gold flowery design on his collar is the same one seen on Anna's winter skirt. * His two oldest brothers names are Franz and Jurgen, while the other ten are unknown. * He has the most siblings out of any character in Once Upon A Time. * He quite possibly is a Scorpio. * Despite the fact that he is a villain, he shares some similarities with the following characters Anna and Araba: * With Araba, both suffered abuse from older sibling(s). They are are also the youngest in their families. * With Anna, again are both the youngest in their families. Both were shut out by their sibling(s). However, unlike Anna, Hans and his brothers do not seem to have reconciled. * His quote is "The citizens of Arendelle will cheer when l take their kingdom because they'll finally have a real ruler. Not a monster like you." Category:Available Category:Frozen characters Category:Males Category:Season 4 characters Category:Lovers Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Princes Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Villains Category:Fighters